Everything You've Ever Dreamed
|album = |artist = Arianne, Shiro Sagisu |writer = Hideaki Anno (original) Mike Wyzgowski (adaptation) |length = 6:42 |released= }} Everything You've Ever Dreamed is an unused song available only on the S² Works and Refrain of Evangelion CDs. Like Komm, süsser Tod, the singer is Arianne, while song composition was done by Shiro Sagisu. The original lyrics were by Hideaki Anno which was later adapted into English by Mike Wyzgowski. Anno's Original Verse Original Japanese Lyrics: Hideaki ANNO Transliteration & Translation: Rachel CLARK English Translation Everything You've Ever Dreamed CHORUS: What did you do to that girl? CHORUS: What did you want to do to her? I wanted to kiss her. But I was hurt. She brought pain to my heart. Even so, I hurt that girl's heart, as well. I inflicted the greatest hurt upon her. I hurt her with kindness. CHORUS: Did hurting her bring you sorrow? CHORUS: Did hurting her bring you pain? No. Hurting her gave me pleasure. Hurting her gave me delight. Because she wouldn't accept me. I don't even accept myself. I haven't since I felt the pain in my heart. CHORUS: If that's so, why do you live? If only I would die. CHORUS: Die. Die. Die. Die. Why am I still living? Because I'm still alive. But that girl hasn't met me. I want to meet her, but I don't. The strength to meet her isn't there. I've been hurt more often than I hurt others, but I'm not accepted. This is my punishment. Death will not become my redemption. For the sake of my redemption, I live. CHORUS: You go on living, but you don't care. CHORUS: Selfishly, you go on living, but you don't care. But how do you intend to make up for everything? ...I don't understand. Translator's Notes This translation is somewhat dated and needs a good look-over. Romaji Everything You've Ever Dreamed Ano ko ni nani o shita? (KÔRASU) Ano ko ni nani o shitakatta? (KÔRASU) Ano ko ni KISU o shitakatta. Demo, tsukete no wa KIZU. Boku no kokoro wa, KIZU tsuita. Demo, Ano ko no kokoro ni mo, KIZU o tsuketa. Motto ooki na KIZU o tsuketa. Yasashisa ga, ano ko ni kizu o tsuketa. Kizu tsukete, kanashikatta? (KÔRASU) Kizu tsukete, kurushikatta? (KÔRASU) Chigau. Kizu tsukete, ureshikatta. Kizu tsukete, tanoshikatta. Dakara, ano ko wa boku o yurusanai. Boku mo boku o yurusanai. Kokoro no itami o shitta kara. Dattara, naze, ikiteru no? (KÔRASU) Shineba ii noni. Shine. Shine. Shine. Shine. (KÔRASU) Naze mada, ikiteru no? Boku wa mada, ikite iru kara. Tada, ano ko ni wa aenai. Aitai kedo, awanai. Au dake no chikara ga, boku ni wa nai. Kizu tsuketa boku wa, motto kizu tsukanakute wa, yurusenai. Kore wa boku no BATSU. Shi wa, tsugunai ni wa naranai. Tsugunai no tame ni, ikite iru. Ikite iku no wa, kamawanai. (KÔRASU) Katte ni, ikite iku no wa, kamawanai. (KÔRASU) Demo, dou tsugunau tsumori na no? ...wakaranai. Original Japanese Lyrics Everything you've ever dreamed あの子に何をした？(コーラス) あの子に何をしたかった？(コーラス) あの子にキスをしたかった。 でも、つけたのはキズ。 僕の心は、キズついた。 でも、 あの子の心にも、キズをつけた。 もっと大きなキズをつけた。 優しさが、あの子に傷をつけた。 傷つけて、悲しかった？(コーラス) 傷つけて、苦しかった？(コーラス) ちがう。 傷つけて、うれしかった。 傷つけて、たのしかった。 だから、あの子は僕を許さない。 僕も僕を許さない。 心の痛みを知ったから。 だったら、何故、生きてるの？(コーラス) 死ねばいいのに。 死ね。死ね。死ね。死ね。(コーラス) 何故まだ、生きてるの？ 僕はまだ、生きているから。 ただ、あの子には会えない。 会いたいけど、会わない。 会うだけの力が、僕にはない。 傷つけた僕は、もっと傷つかなくては、許せない。 これは僕のバツ。 死は、償いにはならない。 償いのために、生きている。 生きているのは、かまわない。（コーラス） 勝手に、生きていくのは、かまわない。（コーラス） でも、どう償うつもりなの？ ...わからない。 (日本語原詞:庵野秀明) Mike Wyzgowski's English Lyrics Adaption Everything You've Ever Dreamed What was it she did to break your heart Betray your heart and everything Kiss you with a kiss that wasn't true It wasn't you at all Hide behind a painted smile, did you know that You would live a lie or two Pull the very ground from under you And leave you nowhere else to run *You can sail the seven seas and find Love is a place you'll never see Passing you like a summer breeze You feel life has no other reason to be You can wait a million years and find That heavens too far away from you Love's just a thing others do What is love Til it comes home to you Did she promise you the world and did that Girl just throw your love away Leave you like a lonely solitaire With just despair for company Do you think you'd find revenge so sweet Make it so you hearts will never beat Squeeze the very last and dying breath from Everything you've ever dreamed *Repeat *Repeat Notes *The introduction of this song can be heard during the Evangelion: Symphony version of Fly Me to the Moon, after a phrase from Misato is played. *According to the Refrain of Evangelion booklet, Everything You've Ever Dreamed was considered as "one other possibility along with" Komm, Süsser Tod for the 3rd Impact through Instrumentality sequence. *It's also speculated this song was originally going to be used for The End of Evangelion's end credits after the final scene. Analysis *The lyrics of Everything You've Ever Dreamed (both Anno's original lyrics as well as the English adaption) seem to be about the relationship between Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu. ru:Everything You've Ever Dreamed